Not For The World
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Future-fic! Ally wakes up one night to find her bed empty and someone singing in the other room. What? haha What she finds makes her smile, and she wouldn't change it for the world! Read&review!


Ally stirred in her sleep, slowly waking up from her sleep. Actually, it had been the first peaceful one she'd had in a while. She then began to wonder why.

Without even sitting up, she reached a hand over to the other side of the large bed. But when she did, she felt it was empty. Her eyes opened as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, also wondering where her husband could be.

She groaned and sat up, pushing the hair out of her face. She blinked a few times, now fully awake. She looked around the dark room, noticing the door was opened a crack.

"_That's weird, we usually keep that closed."_ She thought, standing up. She immediately missed the warmth the covers provided her, but she wanted to know where her husband was. He, she had to admit, was comfier than the bed.

She slowly walked down the hallway, hearing a voice in another room. They were singing, and she recognized the voice right away. She then realized where the person belonging to that voice was.

Ally walked to the room at the other end of the hall, leaning against the door frame. What she saw brought a smile to her face.

Austin Moon, also known as her husband, was standing in the middle of the room. He was softly singing "Better Together" to the bundle of a blanket he was holding, bouncing it up and down. He was smiling down at the child while singing; looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Ally laughed lightly, making him look up. Their eyes met and his smile grew bigger, stopping the song for a moment.

"Oops, looks like we woke Mommy up. Huh, Darcy?" He said to the baby, making Ally smile. She pushed off the door and walked over to them.

"I don't mind." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder while looking down at her daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ally asked after a little while.

Austin looked down at his little girl again. "She takes after you."

Ally smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, but she's stubborn like you. In the good way." She whispered into his ear, making him smile.

"Gosh, it makes you wonder what she'll be like when she's older." Austin commented. "I'm excited to see, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. I can't wait to see the little shows you two will put on for me." She chuckled, walking out from behind him and going over to the changing table, cleaning up a few blankets she had forgotten to put away earlier that day. "I have this image in my head of you playing the piano with her belting out "A Billion Hits" Ally admitted, smiling to herself.

Austin smiled as well and put the baby in her crib, tucking her away. "That's funny, I have an image in my head too." Ally looked back at him. "I just know I'll see you two out in the yard, watching clouds together."

Ally laughed. "She might have too much energy like you."

Austin shrugged, laughing also. "I don't know, she could always be _boring_ like you!" Ally mock gasped at him. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck. "Intelligent, beautiful, good-hearted, funny, boring old you."

She smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know what?"

"What?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I think she'll be a perfect mix of us both. She'll have the best of us in her, I'm sure of it." She said, smiling.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, her eagerly responding to it. After a minute he pulled away and said, "I love you, Ally Dawson."

She raised her eyebrows. "Correction, it's Ally _Moon_."

He laughed lightly. "Right, sorry. I still can't believe I was lucky enough to end up with you, so I guess I sometimes forget."

She pecked his lips. "Well believe it, babe. I'm here to stay." She smiled. "Oh yeah, and I love you too."

He smiled and turned his head, looking at his daughter. "Well, she's finally asleep." He walked toward the door, holding a hand out to his wife. "Shall we?" She smiled once more at Darcy before taking his hand, walking back to their bedroom together.

That night Ally fell asleep in Austin's arms, their baby safe and sleeping soundly next door. She couldn't imagine being happier, and he was the same way. He knew he had the perfect family, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Yes, my first Auslly family story! I absolutely love doing these kinds of fics (just look at my other stories) and I will continue to do them! Haha **

**I may make another chapter to this, but I'm not sure. Should I? Oh, anyway don't forget to read&review! It makes my day!**


End file.
